PlayNord
'"Playnord" '''is the 75th episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the 19th episode of Season 5. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the mission, "Hard Answers" and "The Pursuit" of the Thieves Guild questline. Plot In the previous episode, S'oggy learned how to read in order to provide evidence to his Thieves Guild colleagues about Mercer's betrayal. S'oggy heads back to Winterhold to read Gallus's journal with Karliah and Enthir. After discussing for a bit about the journal, Karliah and S'oggy's crew leave to go back to the Thieves Guild headquarters in Riften. S'oggy has to make a pit stop however. Learning how to read, he feels obligated to tell Ysolda that he no longer needs to learn how to read. So before S'oggy heads back to the Thieves Guild headquarters, he takes his followers to Whiterun. Already in the middle of the night when he arrives, S'oggy sees a Drunken Asshole standing in the middle of the street on his way to the market place. This man is dancing around and spectating is a guy named Sam Guevenne and a gargoyle named Lydia. The Drunken Asshole starts talking to S'oggy about all the drinking he did (3 drinks instead of the customary 1) and how he had sex with a lady that he had just met and was going to marry her. He asks S'oggy if he knew where he could find a ring but before S'oggy could answer in detail about Ysolda's business. A bunch of Whiterun guards swarm in front of them and starts attacking. S'oggy and his followers along with the Drunken Asshole and Lydia all fight the guards. However, one person keeps on attacking, Ysolda. S'oggy confused on why Ysolda would be angry, leaves Whiterun and decides he's going to do something else while to let Ysolda cool her head. Once arriving at Riften, S'oggy discovers that he was locked out of the Thieves Guild. He thinks that he might have angered the Thieves Guild because he bought General Burnside pecan ice cream instead of stealing it. He has go all the way around through the Ratway to get to the headquarters. Oddly no one in the Ragged Flagon was mad at him. He makes little conversation with Delvin and hands him the rubix cube that he found in the Dawrven Ruins in Markarth. Heading over to the Cistern, S'oggy and his crew is met by three angry Thieves Guild member lead by Brynjolf. He demands an explanation on why S'oggy came back to the guild with the traitor, Karliah. Karliah hands Brynjolf the evidence that Mercer betrayed them in Gallus's journal. Brynjolf speed reads the journal and concludes that Mercer did indeed betray the guild. S'oggy does not believe that Brynjolf can actually read and that he was merely pretending. After S'oggy or rather the voice in S'oggy's head, explains how Mercer came to betray the guild, Brynjolf sends S'oggy to Mercer's house to look for where Mercer went and his porn stash. S'oggy quickly talks to Vex about her ex-boyfriend guarding the Mercer's house and he leaves for Riftwield Manor. Vald, the guard looking after Mercer's house, tries to stop S'oggy but is no match for him. In order to get in the house however, S'oggy has to shoot an arrow to open the entrance. Knowing only Cat-ra-te, he asks General Burnside to do so but he wouldn't listen. S'oggy tries to punch down the entrance but it's too high for him. Finally, S'oggy asks Aela, how to use a bow and arrow, while also peaking at Aela's sexy body. Once he shot the entrance down, S'oggy goes straight to where the porn stash may be. However, there is a mercenary there. Trying to be sneaky, S'oggy quietly retreats to the other room. However, his followers are not so quiet. General Burnside, farts due to the pecan ice cream and Aela coughs because of it. They get caught but Soggy quickly dispatches the enemy. While rummaging through Mercer's stuff, S'oggy is surprised to find a copy of Playnord with Aela on the cover. However when he goes back to Aela, he finds that Aela has been shot dead with an arrow. The voice in S'oggy's head suspects it is General Burnside's fault and sure enough, S'oggy Balls finds General Burnside's daedric arrow shot through Aela's body. While S'oggy was mad at Burnside for killing her, he uses this opportunity to have sex with Aela's corpse, twice. Trivia * See Daedric Blind Date for context on Drunken Asshole. * See Fish Stick for context on why Ysolda is mad at S'oggy. See also Season 5 S'oggy Balls Category:Episodes Category:Season 5